Mythran
Mythrans are moderators and members of the support team (Brick Buddies) who work for LEGO as a part of the LEGO Universe team. Since they are fully trusted, hired members of the team, they have the power to say and do nearly anything. There is a significant difference between Mythrans and Player Game Masters (such as TheDarkitect and Elementron), and that is Player Game Masters cannot use offline accounts or join every Nexus Force faction. Mythrans can occasionally be spotted in LEGO Universe, usually helping out those with reported problems like bullying, teasing, unfair playing, and sometimes racism. The Mythran will usually appear when there are few Maelstrom or people near. The LEGO Universe website says that they are "a mysterious race of Minifigures with a history of protecting and doing good deeds for others." Normally, if you report a in-game issue, they will respond in a private chat. Most Mythran understand that they are looked up to as legendary figures. Mythran can be invisible or glowing blue minifigures. Sometimes, you can catch one in his/her pet form, in which do anything a pet can do, as well as have all the mythran powers, and can chat. Macros Whether helping you out of a tough spot, or helping to prepare a world for visitors, Mythrans rely on the use of small bits of code known as Macros. An extremely limited amount of these codes are available to all players. In addition to helping out other players, Mythran can also use these special codes to test unreleased items, unreleased worlds, unreleased Faction kits and ranks, unreleased Minigames, and various other features that are not publicly available. They can also automatically complete any mission, or add unreleased missions for themselves. Certain bugs can also be fixed with such codes. The Mythrans-only Macro codes can be applied to another user through a private chat (which is why you must always be online in order for them to remove you from a tight spot), as well as themselves through normal chat. Trivia *They are not restricted to the white-list in public chat and they can do nearly anything. However, during the beta test, when a Mythran tried to say an unapproved word in chat, it would show as "#" (ex. 'word' becomes '####'). In a private chat with Mythran, the same thing occured for players. This has since been fixed. *They are LEGO Universe staff. *They can block players. *They are capable of joining every faction. *They are told to be made of pure Imagination . *All custom names (reported to extend past 300 new names a day), models, and properties must be approved by the Mythrans. *Mythrans are descendants of the First Builders, and can be seen in the game story movie. *They are thought to be responsible for an incredibly high amount of imagination detected on the other side of Rivendark Canyon *Mythrans use many secret identities and rarely use their well known minifigs such as Imaginatrix and Elementron *Mythrans can use any account if the player is offline. *When a Mythran is using it's well known minifig he/she can be seen testing out unreleased gear such as jetpacks. *They may go back and forth from "Pet" form and "Minifig" form at will. Gallery Mythran 2.png|Alternate rendering of a Mythran Mythran intro.PNG|Mythrans awakening in the game story intro Mythran2.jpg|In-game Mythran LEGO MMOG 2011 Property Build Moderation.jpg|A Mythran moderating a property Lego Universe5.png|Mythran using an item LEGO Universe 2011-05-30 19-41-17.jpg|Several Mythrans in-game LEGO_Universe2.jpg|The message displayed when trying to friend a Mythran Alpha Game Masters at Showcase.PNG|Game Masters in the alpha GM 2.png|A Game Master in-game GM 3.png|A Game Master in-game GM 5.png|A Game Master in-game Elementron.png|Elementron equipped with Nexus Force Shield MKIII Category:Gameplay Category:LEGOUniverse.com